The present invention relates to a beverage cartridge for use in a beverage dispensing system and to a beverage dispensing system per se.
It is well known that beverage dispensing machines make use of beverage-related fluid substances that are used in the preparation of a beverage for a user. The fluid substance may include but are not limited to coffee extracts, tea extracts, chocolate beverages or concentrates for their preparation, milk, flavors and the like. The beverage-related fluid substances are supplied to the dispensing machines in beverage cartridges. Since a dispensing machine will typically carry a range of beverage cartridges and a heavily used dispensing machine will need to be frequently re-stocked, the design of the mechanical interface between a beverage cartridge and the dispensing machine is a key design concern.
The present invention aims generally to address such concerns.
EP 1806314 discloses a beverage package that is removably dockable to a beverage dispensing machine. The beverage package comprises a container for a base liquid and a mixing device having an in-built pump. The pump is driven from the dispensing machine and the prepared beverage exits the mixing device from an outlet at the bottom of the mixing device.